<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First by NancyandNed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182777">First</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyandNed/pseuds/NancyandNed'>NancyandNed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Today Until Forever [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Fic, Holding Hands, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyandNed/pseuds/NancyandNed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As friends, Nancy and Ned experience their own series of firsts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nancy Drew/Ned Nickerson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Today Until Forever [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The first time she'd hugged him had been on her 2nd case since they'd met.</em>
</p><p>It had seemed to have been a small case, just tracking down George's 10 year old neighbor's stolen cycle.<br/>But it had been his idea that had led them to discover that the theft had been a part of a chain of robberies taking place in various parts of the city.<br/>Just earlier that morning they'd discovered their final evidence and turned it over to the police. And now the culprits were already behind bars.<br/>They had been walking back from Pizza Palace, to the parking area where they'd left their own bicycles. Ironically, the case had involved the four of them doing most of their investigations on their cycles as none of them were old enough to drive yet. Pizza Palace had served as the perfect haunt for them to discuss the case. Just around the corner from George's house, it was smack in the middle from Ned's, Nancy's and Bess's houses. And they had decided to celebrate the culmination of their case with a pizza party there.<br/>Bess and George had already gone ahead to the far end of the parking lot and were now arguing loudly over their plans for the rest of the weekend as they unchained their cycles.<br/>"C'mon Bess. I haven't played tennis in ages."<br/>"Gosh George. I've probably cycled a 100 miles in the last week. Can we please just spend the weekend doing something non sporty?"<br/>Ned chuckled, "You know sometimes I find it strange that they are first cousins."<br/>When Nancy did not reply he looked at her and saw that she had a far off look in her eyes.<br/>"Penny for your thoughts, Nan."<br/>She didn't say anything, just lightly touched his arm and when he'd fully turned towards her, she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist.<br/>He was taken aback for a second and then he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, her head tucked below his chin and he could feel her smile at his chest, he could smell her  flowery shampoo. God, she smelled so great.<br/>And then just as soon, it was over and she had unwrapped herself from him.<br/>"Woah Drew, what was that for?" He could feel his voice had become husky again but he couldn't help it.<br/>"For being an amazing detective. And an even better friend. Thank you so much Ned. I mean it. This is the second case I would never have been able to solve without you." Her eyes shone as they looked up at him.<br/>"Hey, what are friends for?"<br/>And just then they had heard George's voice ringing out ahead of them.<br/>"Hey Nancy, Ned. Could you hurry up and talk some sense into Bess, please?"<br/>It was soon followed by Bess's shout. "Well it's not me, it's George who needs talking to."<br/>And Nancy and Ned both chuckledateachother as they hurried to join their friends.</p><p>
  <em>The first time he'd visited her house had been on a cool day in early November.</em>
</p><p>Midway through October Nancy had caught the flu from her father and had been forced to stay at home till she recovered and was no longer contagious. Nobody had been allowed to visit her, not even Bess and George. They'd talked on the phone a few times and she had sounded miserable that she'd missed even Halloween.</p><p>But Bess had been more upset. They'd decided a long time back that they'd dress up as the Powerpuff girls.<br/>"This is unfair." She'd whined almost every time he'd seen her in the week leading up to Halloween. "We didn't even have to try and dress up you know. It's like it was made for us. I'm blonde, George's dark haired and Nan's a redhead. And we'd already checked out the costumes."<br/>He smiled as he hurried to the cafeteria. Nancy was back in school today. He'd wanted to catch her before class but his mom's car had broken down on the way to school. He'd reached late and missed her in the process. He quickly grabbed his lunch and looked around to find that Nancy was just about to sit with George on the far side.<br/>"How's the sick detective?" He tousled her hair with his free hand before slipping into the seat next to her.<br/>"Much better than I've been in the last couple of weeks. It was sooo boringgg. I missed you guys."<br/>"We missed you too, Nan." Ned looked at her intently. There were still dark circles under her eyes and she might have lost a pound or two but he was glad to note that that the colour was back in her cheeks and she was grinning from ear to ear.<br/>"No kidding." George said, nodding emphatically. "Even Bess started looking for mysteries. Life's more fun when you're around Nan."<br/>"Speaking of Bess, is she still mad about Halloween?" Nancy asked.<br/>"You bet. I'd say she'll be okay only if you apologize to her for catching the flu." George laughed. "Anyway, she's helping Mrs Fitzgerald put up the flyers for the drama club and she asked me to grab her lunch for her. You guys catch up, I'll be right back."<br/>Once George had left, Ned turned towards Nancy and asked, "How were classes Nan?"<br/>"Everything was fine..." She trailed off and then pouted "except Chemistry. So much has been covered when I was away and I didn't get anything, Ned. It was like he was speaking a different language. I honestly don't know how I'm going to do today's homework and prepare for tomorrow's quiz. I tried to catch him after class to ask him whether he could help me out with the missed work but he'd had an urgent call and left in a hurry."<br/>Ned smiled internally. Most of Nancy's time was spent solving mysteries but she was still an A grade student. He found it adorable when she stressed out about normal things, like studies.<br/>"I could come over to your place and help you with your homework, if you'd like. Chemistry's one of my stronger subjects." He suggested.<br/>"C'mon Ned, don't be so modest. Everything's your strong subject. You're always top of your class. But you sure it won't be a problem?"<br/>"Of course not. I'm anyway hanging out at Matt's place after school. I guess he lives just two blocks down. Does 5 sound alright?"<br/>"Yeah perfect. Thanks Ned." She smiled up at him and handed him the piece of paper she'd scribbled her address into. "Call me if you have trouble finding it."<br/>He didn't have trouble finding it. Her house was large and built quite in the style of his own house, just before the turn of the century. "Drews" the front gate had announced. He rang the bell. Nancy opened it just a moment later.<br/>She was wearing jeans and a light green oversized sweater and her hair was in a loose messy bun. There was flour on the tip of her nose. <em>She's always so awfully cute. </em><br/>"Hey Ned! Come on in."<br/>Her house was gorgeously decorated yet it was homely, he noted as she led him to the den. And it smelled like heaven.<br/>"Mmm. What's that wonderful smell?"<br/>"That'd be my Hannah's world famous chocolate cake." Nancy laughed.<br/>He knew about Hannah. She'd been the Drew's housekeeper and Nancy's surrogate mother ever since her own mother had died.<br/>Just then a plump middle aged ladywearinganapron came into the room. Nancy introduced them.<br/>"Oh Ned dear, I'm so glad you're here. Nancy's talked so much about you." Hannah said, her kind eyes twinkling. "Now tell me dear would you like to have some chocolate cake? Nancy and Carson have been too sick to eat for the last few days and I haven't had anyone to feed."<br/>"Oh Hannah I thought you'd never ask."<br/>Hannah laughed and hurried out of the room. To the kitchen, he secretly hoped.<br/>"Hey Ned, why don't you make yourselves comfortable? I'll just go grab my books."<br/>He was about to sit down on the sofa when he noticed the pictures on the wall. From a distance it had looked like they were of Nancy. But as he looked closer, he realised the woman was older. She had the same red blonde hair as Nancy's but it was longer and her eyes though blue were a different shade than Nancy's. In many of the pictures, she had been cradling a child who he had no doubt was Nancy. His eyes had just shifted over to a wedding picture when noticed someone's presence beside him.<br/>"That's my mom. She died in an accident when I was three."<br/>"I'm so sorry."<br/>When she nodded, he continued, "You look just like her."<br/>"That's what I've heard." She said with a sad smile and led him to the sofa.<br/>They had been pouring over chemical equations for an hour when Carson Drew came in.<br/>"Nancy, honey, have you seen the green folder I left..."<br/>He stopped abruptly when he spotted them.<br/>"Dad, I think it's on the table there on the desk. Also, meet Ned! He's helping me with my Chemistry homework."<br/>"Ned, son, it's so nice to finally meet you. Nancy's really fond of you." Mr Drew was tall and handsome, with brown hair and eyes the same colour as Nancy's. Ned could imagine him, strong and powerful in the courtroom but now all he could see was kindness in his eyes.<br/>"Yes sir. Nan's one of my best friends too." He said shaking Carson's hand in a warm handshake. But Mr Drew was looking at him quizzically, his head slightly cocked to one side.<br/>"Tell me son, you won't happen to be related to James Nickerson, would you?"<br/>"He's my father, Sir." Ned replied, confused at the huge smile that lit up his face.<br/>"You look exactly like James did back in high school. He and I went to school together. Even played baseball in the same team. I knew he had a son named Ned but I couldn't have ever guessed my daughter was friends with the same one. I heard he was back in town but I've been so awfully busy I haven't had the chance to drop in yet. You all settling down fine?" Carson explained.<br/>"Yes Sir. It's just been two months but it feels like we'd never left."<br/>"That's great. I have to rush again but do give my regards to James and Edith. Bye Nancy. Study hard, kids." And with that he left.<br/>Later after they'd finished studying, Ned looked over at Nancy.<br/>"You know Nan, I've read so much about your dad and his cases I was really prepared to be scared. But he seems nice."<br/>"Oh you should see him when he means business, in court. But at home he's a mushball. Much like me." She gave him a sideways wink.<br/>"But Nan, you're always a mushball." He winked back and then tickled her.<br/>A fierce five minute tickling match later, she'd pinned his arms on either side of his head and was half kneeling over him.<br/>"I win. Now you know I mean business." She said panting a little.<br/>Ned could have easily flipped their positions but all he could think of was how her face was inches from his and her hair had come undone and she looked just <em>so awfully pretty</em>. He never knew losing could be so much fun.</p><p>
  <em>The first time he'd seen her cry had been on a  cold, gloomy day in late March.</em>
</p><p>Bess and George had invited some of their friends for skating. He'd noticed that Nancy had been unusually quiet but when he'd asked whether she'd like a ride home, she had smiled and said yes.<br/>He had known from the beginning that he had a crush on her. But he knew now that it was more. It had taken him months to figure out his feelings for her. After all, she was one of his best friends. But now he didn't have an ounce of doubt left.<br/>Ned drove slowly. He'd turned sixteen just a couple of weeks back and the car had been a present from his parents. Although he'd cleared his driving test in the first attempt, he was still getting the hang of it.<br/>Nancy had relapsed back into silence as soon as she'd entered the car.<br/>Maybe she's not feeling well. He thought.<br/>Deciding not to pursue lest she become more upset, he turned to say goodbye once they'd reached her house. But she spoke before he could say anything.<br/>"Would you like to stay for a while, Ned? We could watch a movie or something."<br/>"Okay."<br/>He was surprised to note that neither Hannah nor Mr Drew were at home. They'd started watching a comedy but Nancy hadn't even smiledonce.<br/>Midway through, Ned couldn't take it anymore. He switched off the television.<br/>"Nan what's the matter? I haven't heard you say three sentences."<br/>He'd moved to touch her chin and turn her face towards him but he was taken aback by the amount of hurt he could see in her eyes.<br/>And then the first tear drop fell.<br/>He handed her his handkerchief with his free hand but she made no attempt to use it so he wiped of the tear with the ball of his thumb.<br/>"My mother died today. Eleven years ago."<br/>He hadn't had anything to say that could justify that amount of pain so he just squeezed her hand.<br/>"Tell me about her."<br/>The saddest little smile flitted across her face for just a second.<br/>"My parents met on the first day of Law school. Dad says he was blown away when she rushed into class, late because she was out looking for her friend's lost cat. But it was almost a year before she agreed to go on a date with him. And then they were together. Dad wanted to get married right after they'd finished school but she wasn't ready. She wanted to start her career, independently. They joined the same firm, though. They got married over 3 years later and she became Katherine Drew. By then, Dad had already started his own firm and she joined him. You know, she's the second Drew from 'Drew and Drew'. Mom was an amazing lawyer. I've read her cases<span class="u">,</span> Ned. Dad has saved every single file in his study. But, something came over her when I was born. She wanted to spend more time with me. Dad says she hated to leave me behind when she had to leave town for work. Hannah who joined us when I was three, took good care of me but Mom still wanted to be there herself. She decided to quit her job once I turned four. She was killed in a hit and run accident 3 weeks beforeshecould."<br/>The tears were falling hard now.<br/>"I was there with her that evening. Eyewitnesses said she pushed me off but she died on the spot. I don't remember any of it, Ned. I don't remember being in the hospital. I don't remember the funeral. But I remember the before, her singing me to sleep, tucking me into bed, dropping me off for playdates in George's or Bess's house. And I remember the after. Dad hugging me when I woke crying for her, Hannah trying her best to make me pancakes that tasted just like the ones she used to make for me every Sunday. And I'm grateful for that. Dad has been the best father I could've asked for, always there for me. But not today. I knew Mom for about 4 years but he knew her for over ten. I've lost count of the times I've found him reading Mom's letters or staring at her wedding dress. No, today he's going to work so much, he won't get time to think. And Hannah would have been here if her sister hadn't fractured her knee. And Bess and George, they always find some way to keep me company today. They did so again despite the fact that they're leaving for their cousin's wedding right after."<br/>"I'm thankful for them. But I miss her so much it's unfair. I've had dreams you know, her looking down at me and telling me everything is fine just like she used to when I had nightmares. But sometimes it's not her, but it's me looking down. It hurts to rememberher, Ned and it hurts to forget. You know, she never got the chance to drop me off at school on my first day. She wasn't here when I was sick, she wasn't here when I won my first tennis championships, when I solved my first case, when I met you." Her tear filled eyes looked right into his.<br/>"I'm not alone, I know that. But I feel so lonely sometimes."<br/>And then he'd pulled her into his arms and let her cry into his shoulder. He spoke only when she stopped.<br/>"Nancy, I'm not going to tell you it's okay because it is not. You mom would be so so proud of the person you've grown up to be. Maybe it'll get better. Maybe it'll stay the same. But however it is, we're here for you. Your father, Hannah, George, Bess, the dozens of people you've always helped. Me.<br/>And I swear we'll never let you feel alone, never let you feel any absence. Not today, not ever. I promise. We love you, Nan. Now, why don't you go wash up before Santa comes looking for Rudolph?" He gently flicked her bright red nose with the tip of his finger.<br/>And when a slow tentative smile crinkled the corners of her mouth and finally reached her eyes, he mentally swore on his life that'd he'd always keep his promise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>The first time she'd gone to his house had been in early December.</em><br/>"Uh huh, okay. No, you don't have to come. Hannah, don't worry I'll find a ride home. You just get home safely, yourself." Nancy murmured into the phone as she and Ned walked out of school. <br/>"What happened?" Ned asked as she cut the call.<br/>"Hannah's car skidded on ice while she was on her way here. The tires went over some stones and two of them are flattened." She explained.<br/>"Oh no! Is she alright?" Ned asked worriedly.<br/>"Yeah. She's fine. But she called the shop and they said it'll take them at least an hour to come get the car. Turns out there were a lot of such incidents today with the road conditions. Dad's out of town so he can't come pick me up either."<br/>"I'll have to find another ride. George and Bess already left with Bess's mom so that might mean Geoff's still around..."<br/>Geoff was George's older brother, a senior. He'd chaffeured the three girls enough times for her not to feel awkward asking him for a favour. She unlocked her phone to call him but Ned stopped her by speaking.<br/>"Nan, you could come with me. Ashton's dropping me off. We could hang out at my place for a while and then one of my parents could drop you off. It's Friday and I don't have any plans."<br/>"That sounds perfect, Ned." She looked up to see that he was already smiling down at her.<br/>Ned's house was located in lovely green neighborhood in Mapleton, one of the localities in River Heights. The house was big and built in the same architecture as her own. <br/>As Ned unlocked the door with his key, they were met by a woman in her late thirties or early forties. She had shoulder length blonde hair and was about the same height as Nancy's. Her pretty face lit up with a huge smile when she saw them. The corners of her blue eyes crinkled the same way as Ned's.<br/>Before Ned had a chance to introduce them, she'd enveloped Nancy in a quick warm hug. <br/>"You must be Nancy." She said, taking her hands. "Ned here is quite fond of you."<br/>"I'm quite fond of him too, Mrs Nickerson." Nancy smiled back. Ned's mom had such a warm air around her that Nancy had liked her immediately.<br/>"Please sweety, call me Edith. Now kids you must be famished. Does hot chocolate and marshmallows sound good?"<br/>"Perfect!" Nancy and Ned said in unison.<br/>They'd settled down on the couch and Ned was flipping through the channels on the TV when the picture wall on her right caught Nancy's eye. <br/>Just then, Edith came into the room carrying two mugs of hot chocolate and marshmallows. She must have noticed her looking at the pictures because she spoke.<br/>"Nancy dear, I think I know something fun we could do. Would you like to see some of Ned's baby pictures?"<br/>"Mom.." Ned began to protest but Nancy interrupted him.<br/>"That'd be cool! I'd love to see baby Ned." She said poking him playfully on the side.<br/>If Ned was hot now, he was adorable as a baby, Nancy thought as she looked through the albums. His dimpled smile and thick brown hair looked up at her from every picture.<br/>And then she came across a picture that made her laugh. Ned was about two years old in it. The picture had been taken from the back against a background of the sea. Ned was looking back at his behind with a forlorn expression on his face. He was butt naked.<br/>Edith laughed along with her.<br/>"This is from when we took that vacation to Australia about fourteen years ago. You know, we never really got to figure out how Ned managed to get a sunburn only on his behind." She explained.<br/>"You look like a baboon!" Nancy giggled, looking at Ned playfully.<br/>He was blushing. It always started from his ears, she'd come to realise that. And he looked awfully cute.<br/>"Mom, I told you Nan's an amazing detective. Maybe, she could figure this one out too." He said, chuckling along now too.<br/>"But some things are better left a mystery." Nancy smiled.<br/>An hour of chatting later, Mr Nickerson came home wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase.<br/>James Nickerson was tall and strikingly handsome with a square jaw and broad shoulders. His wavy brown hair still hadn't greyed and his eyes were the same warm brown as Ned's. When he smiled, she noticed that he too had deep dimples.<br/>Nancy was astounded to notice the resemblance between Ned and his father. He was almost a carbon copy.<br/>Ned introduced them and explained about Hannah.<br/>"Ah. Carson's daughter. I've been waiting to finally meet you." Mr Nickerson said in a warm voice. "Edith and I met your father by chance while we were out for dinner a couple of weeks back. It was really nice to catch up again. How is he?"<br/>"Yes Mr Nickerson. He said it was great to see you too. He's currently in Seattle for business but he'll be back on Sunday."<br/>"I see. I assume you'll need a ride back?" <br/>"Yes, Mr Nickerson. I was just about to call Hannah to come pick me up. I'm sure her car's done by now."<br/>"Oh don't bother her." He smiled. "Edith and I have some Christmas errands to run. We're going that way. We'll drop you off on the way. Just give me fifteen minutes to change into something more comfortable."<br/>The ride back was pleasant with steady conversation between James and Edith in the front and Ned and her at the back.<br/>"Sweety, it was so nice to get to know you." Edith said when they reached her house.<br/>"Yes, dear." James added. "Please drop by anytime you'd like."<br/>"Bye Nan!" Ned said, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze. "I'll see you in school on Monday."<br/>Nancy smiled as she walked into her house. Mr and Mrs Nickerson were such wonderfully nice people, it was no surprise that Ned had turned out to be so amazing. And something told her, she'd be seeing a lot of them.</p>
<p><em>The first time he'd held her hand had been just before Christmas. </em><br/>They'd gone to the River Heights Winter Fair where Bess had dragged Eric to the snacks stands while George and Adam had gone ice skating.<br/>Nancy and Ned had decided to check out the rides.<br/>She had been idly wondering whether he would like the Christmas present Hannah and she had bought for him earlier that day, a teal sweater, when he suddenly spoke.<br/>"That one looks fun." Ned pointed towards a mass of twisted steel with chairs which now held a screaming bunch of people hanging upside down high up in the air.<br/>"The Death Machine. I can't think of a worthier name." Nancy chuckled. "But I bet it's not as scary as it looks."<br/>But she had been dead wrong. As the ride started and she shot up at breakneck speed, she felt like her insides were in a blender.<br/>I really shouldn't have had that hotdog. She thought ruefully, peeking a sideways glance at Ned who seemed be enjoying to the fullest.<br/>Well it's just 7 more minutes, she thought, gripping the safety bar tightly.<br/>"Don't tell me, Drew. You're scared!" Ned was shouting but she could still hear the amusement behind his voice.<br/>"Umm maybe." She shouted back.<br/>And then Ned had taken one of her hands and held it tightly with his own. He had long fingers, she'd noticed that before but the warmth surprised her. All too soon, the 7 minutes were over.<br/>He'd dropped her hand only after the operator had come and unbuckled them.<br/>"You know, Nickerson, that wasn't so bad. Maybe we should go again."  She said looking  up at his dark brown eyes. <br/>"Well, I did quite enjoy it." His eyes glinted mischievously and he immediately held her hand again.<br/>It worked, Nancy thought happily as they walked hand in hand back to the ticket counter.</p>
<p><em>The first she almost kissed him was the day after her fifteenth birthday. </em><br/>She'd had a small party at her house to celebrate but there had been a lot of food leftover so the next day being a Sunday, Hannah had called George, Bess and Ned for lunch.<br/>"Hey George, do you think you could carry me? I ate so much I can't move." Bess said as Mrs Marvin honked her car in Nancy's driveway.<br/>"Negative. I'll be surprised if I manage to climb the stairs to my room myself today. Anyway, Nan thanks for the food." George gave Nancy a quick hug and the cousins left.<br/>"What are they complaining about? Hannah makes such amazing food, I could eat a truck full of it." Ned said, from the couch. <br/>"I wouldn't be surprised." Nancy teased him. "You're a bottomless pit."<br/>"What can I say I'm just a guy who loves food." Ned grinned. "I'd love to stay around, Nan but I still have some homework left to do so I should get going."<br/>He started rising from his position but plopped down again.<br/>"Oof. There might be some truth behind what George and Bess said. I might have overestimated my abilities. I'll need five more minutes." He said in mock seriousness, rubbing his stomach.<br/>Nancy laughed. <br/>Ned's phone rang then. It was his mom.<br/>As he spoke to her, Nancy looked over at him.<br/>He was wonderfully gorgeous with his chiseled jaw and broad shoulders. His dark eyes hooded with thick lashes, his dimples, his generous mouth, his mouth...<br/>She'd imagined him kissing her, more than once. She'd blamed it on hormones in the beginning. After all, he was a friend. And definitely, one of the best guys she'd ever known. His birthday present to her had been so thoughtful she'd almost cried. Her favourite author's new mystery novel had released around ten days back. The reception had been unprecedented so by the time Nancy had gotten around to go the bookstore, it had been sold out. She'd checked a few more stores but none had a copy left and it would have taken at least two weeks before they got the next shipment. But Ned had been to Chicago with his parents for the last weekend where the author was participating in a workshop. He'd not only managed to find a book but had also had it signed by the writer.<br/>It hadn't been that Nancy had never had a crush before. But, every time before this, her interest in someone had died down within weeks, if not days.<br/>However with Ned, it had only grown. Every time they were together, she'd felt so ridiculously happy she could burst. <br/>She hadn't been the only girl around to notice him though. She'd been surprised at the pang of jealousy she felt when the cheerleaders cooed over him after football or basketball or baseball matches. But then, his eyes would find hers and he would forget everything and smile that dazzling smile and she would feel butterflies in her stomach again.<br/>Hannah, Bess and George had known her for so long, they'd figured it out sooner or later. They'd tease her but she hadn't confirmed it to them yet. In the seven months she'd known Ned, he hadn't dated anyone and quite often she had caught him looking at her with a look that made her feel lightheaded. And then they'd look away and pretend none of that ever happened.<br/>She had considered telling him about her feelings but every time she'd ultimately chickened out because in the end, if things got weird she'd hate to lose him as a friend.<br/>"So that was Mom. I have to hurry. She wants me to run a million errands before I get home. Umm Nan, would you come with me to the car?" Ned said, getting up. "I umm want to give you something."<br/>Nancy nodded and followed, wondering why he was being so shy.<br/>At his car, Ned reached in to his glove compartment and pulled out a tiny box, delicately wrapped in gift paper. He handed it to her.<br/>'For my favourite girl detective. Love, Ned' The tag pasted on top read.<br/>"What's the special occasion, Nickerson?" She smiled up at him.<br/>He ran his hands through his hair and looked away.<br/>"Just something else I picked up from Chicago. I wanted to give it to you yesterday but I couldn't get you alone. Open it."<br/>The gift was a keychain. Attached to the ring was small magnifying glass about the size of her thumb. Her name was etched on the handle. It also had a tiny flashlight.<br/>"The magnifying glass is real. The flashlight runs on those mercury button cells and you can change the intensity and the beam with the slider. It's supposed to run for months without needing change. And if you twist the bottom of the handle of the magnifying glass, it opens a compartment where you can store extra cells. It's worrying how much you love investigating in dark, seedy places and it's even more worrying how forgetful you're about charging your phone. So I thought, this might come in handy some day." <br/>"Ned this is the best gift ever." She smiled at him.<br/>"I actually asked the guy whether I could get one with a few lock picking tools attached but he looked really suspicious so I just got out as fast as I could." He chuckled.<br/>She laughed along with him. Her friends had been highly impressed when she'd managed to self teach herself how to pick locks over winter break.<br/>She looked up to see that he was looking down at her with so much fondness in his eyes that it made her knees weak.<br/>She wondered whether it would ruin them if she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him then. She started rising on her toes.<br/>"Ned, dear, this doesn't happen to be yours does it?" Hannah called from the doorway, dangling Bess's new key chain.<br/>"Yes Hannah, of course. That sparkly pink monstrosity couldn't be anyone else's but mine." Ned shouted back humourously.<br/>"It's Bess's, Hannah. I'll return it to her in school tomorrow." Nancy called back.<br/>She slid back on her heels. And when Hannah had gone back in, she gently wrapped her arms around his waist.<br/>"Thank you, Ned. You're nice."<br/>He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.<br/>"You're welcome, Nan."<br/>She felt so safe in his embrace. Maybe she wanted more, but some things were just too great to risk losing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback means tons to me, so if you liked reading this and even if you didn't and want me to improve, please consider leaving a review. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>